Love's stupid confessions
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: Germany and Japan learn that Italy will be meeting up with someone they don't know someone he calls "love" and curiosity (and in Germany's case, jealousy) gets the better of them. Canada is in love with his childhood best friend but hasn't got the guts to tell her, so when he sees her with some guy, he starts to worry. Will a misunderstanding be the cure to love's stupidity?


***Italy,Germany, and Japan sat at Italy's table discussing plan to beat the Allies. Italy realizes it is three 0'clock and rushes to the phone, which rings just as he grabs it. **

"Hello? Yes, this is Italy." The others hear mumbling from the other side of the phone." Yes, I'm fine. Mmmmm, yes it has been a while. Oh, you know, this and that. Yeah, I heard all about it... Romano told me... Yes, well, can you blame him ? He's just worried about you. ... It doesn' t matter if it was just toast burning, he still worried himself sick. Yes, I'll tell he that everything is fine. Yes,yes .. I'll make sure he gets the present you sent. Yes, it was wonderful talking to you too. Ve? Oh no, you didn't disturb me, I was expecting your call. Yes, talk to you soon..ve?Oh right, Saturday . Yes, I'll see you then. Bye love, see you Saturday"

"Rove? Saturday? Ita-chan who were you tarking to?" Asked Japan with a look of suspiciousness.

"Ve? Oh, don't worry about, ok?" Italy said with a rather deep blush.

However, Japan was still curious and, though he would never admit it, Germany was too. It bothered him to know Italy was calling someone love, someone who wasn't him. But, of course he wouldn't admit it because he knew he would never hear the end of it from Prussia. Yes, Prussia, his older brother has been teasing more and more, and especially when ever Italy was around. So, Germany had been denying it to everyone who so much as hinted on this... no matter how hard he tried, his heart couldn't deny the truth; Germany was madly and deeply in love with Italy, who loved Germany more than he would ever be able to admit. So this was the stupid situation, which neither was truly aware; Japan was very much aware of it. It was rather hard for him not to notice the longing in both of their eyes. But he knew this was something he shouldn't interfere in... But sometimes this has to be done as you shall later find true.

And so, Japan found Germany and himself following Italy on that Saturday. Germany's excuse ," I want to make sure he isn't going to meet up with some Allies scum and tell him everything we have planned. You can't trust everyone you know," did not fool Japan but he let it seem as if he was satisfied with that excuse.

After watching Italy buy a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, walk three blocks to a restaurant named " La Norte Tenga La Sabor De El Cielo"and enter, both Germany and Japan was sure Italy was on a date with someone, though who they had no idea. This put Germany into a depression but acted as if he was fine. However, since they had been following Italy so intensely, they didn't notice they were being followed as well.

A woman who seemed no more than 18, but was older by 3 years than what she appeared. She was rather short, a mere 4'11 to Japan's 5'3. Her hair was a dark honey-brown put up in a tight bun, but when loose, ran all the way to her knees. She was a rather gorgeous girl when she wanted to be. Her eyes were a dark hazel with a hint of green around the irises,a green the same color as her older brother,Spain. Her face was a heart-shape, with lips so red they would shame the reddest rose. A nose that was perfect, not too big, not too small, and not flat or round. Truly, she was a goddess walking among mortal men, at least that was what her brothers always told her. She had noticed these two guys acting suspicious, so she followed them all the way to when they stopped in front of her restaurant. They had their eyes locked on Italy and that made her nervous.

"Why are these weirdos watching Italy so intently? I better go meet up with my Hermano since he is waiting for me." Thought the woman. And so she walked right past Germany and Japan into her restaurant and sat with Italy.

"Ola, Hermano have you been waiting long?"

"Oh no, I haven't been waiting long. How have you been sorella? "

"Oh, other than burning the toast on Monday, I've been fine."

"Exactly how did you, a magnificent chef like you burn something so simply as toast? " Italy asked teasingly.

" I got distracted, America was here with England and I was making sure they didn't get super drunk, my bartender was being harassed by that, hijo de un puta, France. Plus Ireland wanted to drink with me but seeing as I was on shift I couldn't get drunk, but Ireland doesn't take no for an answer. So the bread got burnt" the girl said.

"Sorella that is one of the funniest stories I've heard." Italy laughed. And so they continued on this way until 2 hours later when they had to leave. It wasn't until they were almost out the door did Italy remember the roses and chocolates,and his sister remember the guys.

"Oh! Here I got these for you."

"Oh thank you! Before I forget there were some guys following you to here."

"What did they look like?"

"Both were taller than me, who isn't? One was blonde with bright blue eyes and the other had brown eyes and dark brown to a almost black hair color."

"Those are my friends Germany and Japan." Italy laughed.

"What weird friends mi Hermano has, to follow him so suspiciously."the sister retorted.

"They were probably making sure I wasn't meeting up with someone dangerous."

"What, am I not more dangerous than a pack of wolves?" The sister joked.

"Yes, but you don't seem like it. You seem more sweet than a kitten"

"Ah, but do not kittens have claws and teeth to defend themselves."

"Yes, they do indeed" Italy replied, and so they walked on and talked of other things. Had Italy truly had known how Germany felt, he probably would have explained he was going to meet his little sister. But he didn't,so Germany couldn't help but feel jealous and heart broken to see Italy laugh with a rather attractive girl, fearing he had no chance.

The girl, who I feel obligated to say, is named Mexico. She meets up with her brothers as often as she can. People say she could have any man she wants but she only wants her childhood best friend,Canada. They have the same relationship as Italy and Germany, with Canada's brother America as Japan. However, America is more likely to interfere and is always telling Canada he should " grow a pair already and tell Mexico how you feel, bro!" Canada knows this, but is painfully shy. Which is why a friendship is all Mexico and Canada have.

Germany was at home getting ready to drink himself to sleep when Prussia said," bruda, let's go out drinking. I know a great place where the waitresses get drunk with you! 'Course some can't keep up with the awesome me, but my friend owns the place and never ends up drunk. Come on, it'll make you almost as awesome as me. But not as quite."

Germany thought drinking with company was better than drinking alone, so he agreed.

m Which is a good thing for it'll help him in life and in love. The "great place" Prussia mentioned was Mexico's restaurant and the drinking bud of his was Mexico herself. So, when Prussia introduced them, both were rather surprised at the other.

"Ola, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Germany replied.

"I have heard many good things about you from my brother. And some not so good things from my other brother."

"Oh, did you? Mind if I ask who your brothers are?"

" Italy and Romano, I saw you this morning following Italy with Japan." The last part was said while Prussia left to get the beer.

Germany thought" Italy is her brother? So, he was meeting his sister not a lover. And so I really still might have a chance, mein gott, you so tease me terribly." With that he started to enjoy himself. As he got more and more intoxicated,his tongue got more and more loose.

Prussia may talk a big talk but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep up with Mexico. He drunk himself to sleep and left a buzzed Germany and a rather sober Mexico to talk amongst themselves.

"H-hey wh-why are y-y-you st-still sober*hic*?" Germany asked.

"To me, this is the weakest beer I have, although it is still very strong." Mexico replied.

"R-really*hic* c-can I ask y-you something? What did y-you and Italy talk about*hic*?"

"Italy and I don't talk about specific things, just little things like why I didn't call Romano or how come I went to America's if I can't stand the man. Why do you ask."

" I was wonderin' if you talked about me at all is all," Germany replied.

And then it hit Mexico like a truck of avocados, Germany was in love with her big brother. When she gave this thought voice, Germany didn't even try to deny it.

"Yes, I love your brother very much. But I can't say anything. I- I would never be able to without kn-knowing h-hh-how he feels about me." This thought sobered Germany quite a bit.

" I can ask him tomorrow if you want, I'm meeting Romano and Italy here. But only if you want me to." Mexico offered.

"Would you really do that, wait, why?"

"You seem like a good guy, even when drunk. It would please me wonderfully to know he is with someone who would treat him well. I know no woman could keep his interest; he hasn't been the same since he was with the Holy Roman Empire and Hre vanished without a trace. If you promise not to leave without a reason,if you promise not to break his heart, I will gladly help you."

" I promise to not break his heart and not to leave him at all. I-I want to be with him forever if I can." And so it was agreed that Mexico would find out how Italy felt for Germany. Germany found himself in a wonderful mood as he helped his brother into bed.

The next day Mexico met up with her brothers. It wasn't until Romano went to the restroom that she asked rather slyly, " ah, Italy I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, sorella?" Italy inquired.

"How do you feel about that friend of yours, Germany was it?" She asked while sipping her soda.

Italy, who had been drinking his wine, nearly choked on it." Wh-why do you ask?"

"Oh I was wondering is all, seems to me you're quite taken with him."

"I-I-I-... I love with all my heart. He is my sun, my stars,my hopes,my dreams, he is my everything. But I could never tell him that, me being so shy and well, you know how I've been since Hre. I just can't seem to get myself to put my heart on the line any more. But if he told me first, I would tell it to him back and gladly give him my heart. I know I would. Just... Just don't tell Romano, he would blab to everyone and gladly embarrass me since he doesn't like Germany."

" I won't tell him, I'll leave that to you, when you're ready." Mexico promised.

And so that afternoon Mexico told Germany when he came to meet up with her. Oh, how his face lit up when he heard the news! He asked to her to help him plan when and how he was going to tell Italy because he was nervous. So she agreed to help him. And so they started planning there. Canada was passing by and what he saw was his dear Mexico laughing with some handsome stranger, which upset him quite a bit.

Canada wasn't a angry person, he had a lot of trouble getting angry. But seeing Mexico with some GUY made his blood boil. So when he got to America's house he was steaming.

"Hey bro! Why are you so mad?" Asked America.

" Mexico was with some GUY. Some blonde with blue eyes... What's so great about blue eyes. Awww man ... I think I waited too long and now she's gone... Forever." Canada put his head in his hands. " I was such an idiot. I should have told her how I feel."

"Dude! You don't know that she's gone forever, you still have a fighting chance. Look, tomorrow you'll go straight to her restaurant and you fight for her,ok? You gotta at least try,man!"

"You know what, you're right. I have to try, thanks." So off he went home to get help from Mr. Kumajiro, his pet polar bear who, aside off forgetting who Canada was, was awesome at giving advice. So they planned to go to "La Norte Tengas La Sabor De La Cielo" at three and Canada would admit his feelings to Mexico. How funny fate and God are to have Germany and Canada plan to admit their feelings to their loved ones at the same time, the same place, and same date. But this is what indeed happened.

Germany had gotten there a full half hour early to help Mexico with the preparations. When Italy got there, the restaurant was empty, seeing as most people have lunch at 12 and Mexico had told her workers to take the 3 to 4 0'clock shift off.

Italy and Germany were in Italy's booth, the one that showed the garden in the back where Mexico and her workers grow the food for the restaurant. It was a gorgeous garden, really romantic in its way. Germany was about to tell Italy how he felt when Mexico came with the food. So he waited for the meal to be over and talked of little things with Italy, which made him love Italy all the more. It was funny how these small nothings brought such happiness to them both.

It was at this point that Canada came rushing in and started yelling." No matter, what Mexico is mine, I love her too damn much to let some tramp come between her and I and.." " what the hell are you talking about?" Germany yelled." Have no intentions on stealing her from you. I have no intentions of stealing anyone but Italy because he is the one I want. I love him way too much to go for any one else so don't you start accusing me of mmmm" Germany's arguments were ended by Italy kissing him like one kisses their lover. They completely ignored Canada, which was nothing new. But...

"Canada, did you really mean all that?" Mexico was looking at him with such hope and love, he started to blush furiously.

"I-I meant every word I said," this came out as a whisper but Mexico still heard him loud and clear.

"Oh Canada! I love you more the life itself!" Mexico exclaimed. She rushed forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was on that Monday ( it was a Monday, by the way) that two men who were in the same situation had confessed their feelings to the ones they loved and two people got the confessions they so badly wanted. Honestly love is one of the most stupid, idiotic ideas we humans have... But it is also one of our most wonderfully, marvelous ideas too.

_(A/n: this is my first story and I figured if I was going to write a fanfiction story I was going to do a GerIta story. Also I am obsessed of Canada and thought if I Mexico was an actual character, I would want Mexico to be a girl and love Canada & since there really isn't a lot of stories of them i was going to make my own. I'm not a very strong writer yet so any and all reviews would help a lot. thanks for reading.)_


End file.
